Ai No Tame Ni
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Ne, Sasuke-kun... apa yang akan kau lakukan bila ada seseorang yang mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu?" Sakura tersenyum lalu menatap Sasuke lembut. "Hiduplah dengan bahagia, demi orang itu. ia pasti sangat ingin kau bahagia."Special Fic for SasuSaku fanday


Anime / manga: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Title: Ai No Tame Ni

Rated: T

Genre: Romance / Angst

Pairing: SasuSaku

Dedicated for SasuSaku fan day. 20th Febuary 2010

* * *

_Ne, Sasuke-kun._

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila ada seseorang yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungimu?_

_Katakan padaku…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Ai No Tame Ni**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 1: Sacrifice**

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan misi ini sendirian." Seorang pria berambut hitam menatap Tsunade dengan mata onyxnya yang dingin.

"Tsunade-shishou…" suara gadis berambut pink yang berada di samping pria itu terdengar khawatir. Sakura memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shishounya.

"Jangan campuri urusanku. Sakura." pria itu kembali berkata. Suaranya terdengar dingin. Menusuk.

"…" Sakura mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menatap tanah, mengepalkan tangannya."Kami-sama kumohon. Hentikan dia." Doanya di dalam hati.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Tsunade angkat bicara. Ia mengangkat mata coklat madunya untuk melihat mata Sasuke.

Mata onyx itu berubah menjadi semerah darah dengan beberapa tomoe yang berputar di kornea matanya.

Sharingan.

Menyeramkan.

Sebegitunyakah ia dikuasai dendam? Sampai-sampai sharingannya muncul karena ia merasa terlalu _excited_.

"Shishou. Apa maksudmu?" suara Sakura meninggi karena kaget. "kau tidak mungkin membiarkan Sasuke-kun menghadapi Itachi sendirian kan?"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan campuri urusanku." Sharingannya menatap mata emerald Sakura tajam. Hampir saja Sakura pingsan bila ia tidak segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Fuh, Sharingan memang berbahaya. Jika ia tidak waspada bisa saja ia tenggelam dalam genjutsu.

"Wah, sepertinya kau benar-benar senang." Tsunade bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju jendela yang ada di seberang Sasuke dan Sakura. membuka kacanya perlahan, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan rambut pirangnya. "Lakukan sesukamu Sasuke."

Sasuke merasa jantungnya memompa darah jauh lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Tangannya mengepal. "Kali ini aku pasti membunuhmu, Itachi."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura menatap wajah lelaki yang ada disebelahnya dengan sedih. Suaranya melemah. Ia tahu, akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasuke, jika ia mengambil misi berbahaya ini. Entahlah, feeling kewanitaannya yang mengatakan hal ini padanya.

"Hn. Aku pasti akan membunuhnya." Suara Sasuke terdengar berat dan menyeramkan. Ia berbalik, lalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun ia berjalan keluar.

Tepat sebelum Sasuke melangkah keluar pintu, Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kuberitahu kau satu hal." Kata-kata Tsunade berhasil menghentikannya. "Balas dendam tidak akan membawa apapun bagimu. Kau hanya akan semakin tersiksa bila kau terobsesi dengan dendammu itu."

"Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, menganggap perkataan Tsunade sebagai angin lalu.

"Sasuke-kun…." Suara Sakura melemah.

"Biarkan saja dia Sakura." Tsunade mengambil botol sake yang ada di atas meja kerjanya kemudian meminumnya. "Dia sudah tidak bisa dihentikan. Dia sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam. Kau tidak akan dapat menolongnya lagi."

"Tidak." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Aku yang akan menolong Sasuke-kun keluar dari kegelapan walaupun aku harus kehilangan nyawaku."

"Kau tidak melihat matanya?" Tsunade meletakkan botol sakenya kembali. "Mata itu… mata itu bahkan tidak melihatmu sama sekali Sakura."

"Ah…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. _Apakah aku berarti bagi Sasuke-kun? Apakah Sasuke-kun pernah melihatku sekali saja?_

_Tidak._

_Dia tidak pernah melihatku._

_Aku tidak berarti baginya._

_Ha ha ha. Bicara apa aku ini? Aku berkata kalau aku yang akan mengeluarkan Sasuke-kun dari kegelapan, aku berkata kalau aku yang akan menolong Sasuke agar tidak tenggelam lebih jauh lagi._

_Tapi…_

_Dia bahkan tidak pernah melihatku… sedikitpun._

_Yah, ternyata aku memang bermulut besar._

"Sakura, pulanglah. Kau terlihat lelah." Perintah Tsunade, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"…" Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah kemudian berjalan menuju keluar.

_Ah…_

_Kenapa rasanya aku ingin menangis?_

-

-

Angin musim gugur menerbangkan dedaunan, rembulan bersinar terang menyinari seluruh penjuru Konoha. Benar-benar malam yang indah… untuk pergi.

Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya pada gerbang Konoha. Menutup matanya perlahan.

Seorang pria berambut hitam berjalan menuju gerbang Konoha. Seolah ia tidak melihat Sakura, ia berjalan melintasi Sakura, begitu saja.

Sakura menatap punggung pria yang melewatinya itu.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Kalau kau berpikir kau bisa menghentikanku. Kau bodoh. Sakura." ia memberikan jeda pada setiap kalimatnya.

Kepalan tangan Sakura mengeras.

"Sasuke-kun… kumohon, katakan padaku… apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau melupakan dendammu?" kepalanya tertunduk. Rambut pinknya menutupi wajah dan matanya.

"Hmph" suara Sasuke terdengar merendahkan.

"Kau tanya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" ia mengulang kata-kata Sakura seakan itu adalah hal yang konyol.

"Baiklah. Akan kujawab." Ia berbalik, mata onyxnya menangkap mata emerald Sakura."Kembalikan kaa-sanku…" kali ini suaranya terdengar lemah. "kembalikan tou-sanku" nada bicaranya sedikit naik. "kembalikan saudara-saudaraku." Nada bicaranya semakin tinggi. "KEMBALIKAN KEBAHAGIAANKU!!!" kali ini ia benar-benar berteriak hingga suaranya hampir habis.

Mata emerald Sakura melebar, lapisan air mata membasahi matanya. Hatinya sakit ketika mendengar kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Dia baru menyadari, betapa beratnya penderitaan Sasuke, betapa dalamnya luka hatinya, betapa sayangnya ia pada orang tua dan saudara-saudaranya, betapa malangnya ia.

Oh kami-sama…

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau akan menghentikanku?" tantang Sasuke.

"…"

"Hmph. Sudah kuduga kau hanya besar mulut."

"Aku…" akhirnya Sakura dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku… aku akan membawakan kebahagiaan yang baru untukmu."

"Cih." Umpat Sasuke. "Omong kosong."

"Sasuke-kun…" suara Sakura memelas. "Kumohon… beri aku kesempatan. Izinkan aku untuk menolongmu, izinkan aku mengobati luka hatimu…" Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata onyx Sasuke. "Izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu."

"Huh. Tidak berguna." Dengus Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berharap kau membalas perasaanku. Aku tidak berharap kau akan menganggapku ada atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli jika kau menyebutku sebagai wanita menyebalkan ataupun sebagai pengganggu." Sakura merasakan ada cairan hangat yang turun di kedua belah pipinya.

"Aku Cuma ingin, mencintaimu. Itu saja." Sakura merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. "Aku hanya akan memperhatikanmu dari jauh agar kau tidak merasa terganggu."

_Ya._

_Itu saja._

_Hei… cinta searah itu tidak buruk juga ya?_

_Bohong._

_Astaga, Sakura. bahkan pada dirimu sendiripun kau berbohong._

"Hn." Sasuke berbalik, berjalan keluar gerbang Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun! Jangan pergi kumohon!" kali ini tangis Sakura benar-benar pecah. Ia berusaha mengejar punggung Sasuke. Berusaha menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih punggung pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Sasuke melihat Sakura dari balik punggungnya. Mata onyxnya berubah warna menjadi merah.

Sharingan.

Sakura merasa kakinya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kalau kau menghalangiku, akan kubunuh kau." Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura dengan Sharingannya.

"Sa…su-ke. Ku..n" gumamnya sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan akibat pengaruh Sharingan.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan Sakura-chan!!" Seorang pria berambut pirang menyeruak di antara keramaian yang mengerubungi gadis berambut pink yang ada di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Mata biru langitnya mengeluarkan air mata.

Sakura tidak memperhatikan Naruto. Ia tetap sibuk mengalirkan cakra hijau pada tubuh seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang terbaring di pangkuannya.

Sasuke terbaring tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Sakura. kondisi tubuhnya sangat memprihatinkan. Beberapa tulang rusuk patah, begitu pula dengan tulang tangan kanan dan kaki kiri. Luka menganga yang sangat besar terdapat di dadanya. Seragam jounin yang dikenakannya robek dimana-mana. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi…

Ia tidak bernapas.

Jantungnya berhenti bekerja.

Ya, benar dia… telah meninggal.

Sepertinya pertarungan hebat dengan Itachi beberapa saat yang lalu benar-benar merenggut nyawanya. Pertarungan yang selalu ditunggunya seumur hidupnya. Pertarungan yang selalu menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

Balas dendam.

Siapa sangka, pertarungan yang sangat ditunggunya ini hanya akan berakhir seperti ini?

_Bertahanlah Sasuke-kun._

_Aku akan menyelamatkanmu._

"Sakura-chan!! Sudah hentikan!!!" teriak Naruto histeris. "Tidak ada lagi yang dapat kau lakukan!! Sasuke sudah mati!" Naruto berlari ke arah Sakura. mencengkram bahu gadis itu. Erat.

"Naruto." Akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara.

"Sudah cukup Sakura-chan. Kau bisa mati. Kau hampir saja kehilangan seluruh cakramu."

"Sasuke-kun masih hidup. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi."

Mata biru Naruto melembut. "Sakura-chan, seberapapun besarnya cintamu padanya. Hal itu takkan membawanya kembali." Naruto memeluk Sakura dari samping. "Kumohon, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang paling penting bagiku untuk kedua kalinya."

_Naruto…_

_Terima kasih…_

_Tapi, aku akan membawa Sasuke-kun kembali._

_Bagaimanapun caranya._

Mata hijau emerald Sakura menatap mata biru cerulean Naruto. Lembut. Ia tersenyum tipis pada sahabat kesayangannya itu.

_Ah, mungkin inilah saat paling tepat untuk mempraktekan jurus itu._

_Transfer Jiwa._

_Jurus yang digunakan Chiyo-baasan untuk menghidupkan Gaara kembali. Tentu saja, inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengorbankan diri demi menyelamatkan orang yang kucintai, seperti para ninja yang rela mati demi melindungi Konoha._

_Ya, inilah saatnya._

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura membentuk beberapa segel dengan kedua tangannya kemudian cahaya putih kebiruan yang sangat terang menyelubungi mereka bertiga.

Mata biru Naruto membulat. _Tidak mungkin. Cakra ini…_

"Sakura-chan!!!!"

-

-

_Semoga apa yang kulakukan untukmu kali ini, tidak merepotkanmu._

_Sasuke-kun..._

_Selama ini aku selalu berharap... berharap aku bisa berguna sedikit saja bagimu._

_-_

_Nah, hiduplah dengan bahagia._

_Agar semua pengorbanan yang kulakukan tidak sia-sia._

_-_

_Semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu yang baru._

_Walaupun kau tidak menyadarinya,_

_Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dari sana..._

_-_

_Aku mencintaimu... selamanya._

_-_

_Sayounara... eien ni...  
_

-

-

-OWARI-

* * *

Pendek ya? Emang. Hahaha. Tapi mungkin nanti bakal kubikin sekuelnya deh... kapan ya? entahlah.

Oiya ini fic baru kutulis sehari sebelum SasuSaku fan festival loh… haha udah deh. Happy SasuSaku's Day!!!


End file.
